This invention generally concerns a current overload fuse assembly and particularly an improved arrangement of plug-in type fuse elements in a fuse mounting board.
So far known is a plug-in type fuse which consists of an elongate housing made of insulating material and a single piece metal fuse strip enclosed in the housing with ends of two parallel terminal forming blades downwardly projected from the housing. A fuse link enveloped by the housing interconnects current carrying extensions of the terminal forming blades.
The fuse elements of this type have been heretofore mounted on a fuse board in a manner that the housings are sunk into socket openings machined into the mounting board with only their top covers emerging from the mounting board.
One disadvantage of this kind of fuse arrangement is that the fuses are only insufficiently cooled off as the major part of the fuse element is confined under the mounting board and not exposed to the ambient air. Also, the deeply sunk fuses must be pulled out of the socket openings when the fuses are to be exchanged, requiring much attention for exchange operation.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an arrangement of fuse elements on a mounting board which eliminates the aforementioned inconveniences.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved arrangement of plug-in type fuse elements on a mounting board in which the housings of fuse elements are supported to stand upright on the mounting board at a certain limited space from one another to expose the major part of each fuse element to fresh cold air.
A further important object of the invention is to provide an improved arrangement of plug-in type fuse elements on a mounting board in which a multiplicity of such fuse elements is compactly arranged on a mounting board within a relatively small area.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved arrangement of plug-in type fuse elements on a mounting board in which the fuse elements are retained on the surface of the mounting board and can be easily detached from the mounting board when they are to be exchanged.